


Valentine's Day 85'

by winter_romanoff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_romanoff/pseuds/winter_romanoff
Summary: February 14th 1985It's Jonathan and Nancy's first Valentine's Day as an official couple and poor Johnny boy doesn't have a clue how to do these things properly since... well he never expected this.





	Valentine's Day 85'

February 13, 1985. 9:44pm, Byers residence.

 

After a long day and an exhausting shift at work, Jonathan finally arrived to his house but that didn't seem enough for him since he had other things in mind. It was Valentine's day tomorrow, the first one with Nancy as his girlfriend and he didn't had a clue how to do these type of things.

Joyce helped him a little bit, she got a Valentine's day card from the shop, Jonathan printed out a picture of them and framed it. He thought this was too chessy already but since he didn't knew much, he didn't have a choice. He was sure about one thing though, he was going to make a mixtape for her with 8 songs they could easily relate, he listed them carefully in a piece of paper: 

A side:

1\. Modern Love - David Bowie  
2\. What I like about you - The Romantics  
3\. I'm gonna love you too - Blondie  
4\. Lovers Rock - The Clash

B side: 

5\. Hand in glove - The Smiths  
6\. Once in a lifetime - Talking Heads  
7\. Love → Building on Fire - Talking Heads  
8\. Head Over Heels - The Go Go's (one of Nancy's favorite songs)  


He finished the mixtape around 11 pm and found himself wrapping the picture in red wrapping paper, he made sure to write "For Nancy" with a black marker. All the gifts were ready but he was still nervous. How did that happen? A year ago, he was reading a book and he didn't had a thing to worry about, now he's sitting at the top of his bed, staring at the freshly made mixtape he just made for his girlfriend... his girlfriend... a few moths have gone by since they got together and it felt so good, not only he had the best time with Nancy, but his family loved her as well, Nancy cooks with Joyce or plays video games with Will everytime she comes to his house, they always tried to watch a movie in the couch only to fall asleep in the middle of the movie, and took stupid pictures of them in his room but damn, did he ever thought that Nancy Wheeler was going to be his girlfriend? Not at all.

\- Knock knock! - said Joyce as she opened the door, she has a glass of warm milk to help Jonathan - I figured you'd be awake so I brought you something to help you sleep -  
\- Oh... thanks mom - Jonathan said, taking a sip  
\- You're nervous right? - Joyce asked  
\- A little bit... -  
\- I'm sure she'll love all the things that you got her - she said while messing up his hair - I can see that you got her head over heels -  
\- I don't know mom it's just ... she's amazing and i'm ... - Jonathan took another sip of milk  
\- Hey... she's indeed a good girl and she loves you, i'm sure that tomorrow will turn out fine -  
\- I hope so mom, I really hope so -  
\- It will honey... tomorrow i'm taking Will to school so that you can pick up Nancy, also she can come over to dinner, i'm making Mac and Cheese and afterwards she can stay -  
\- Thanks mom -  
\- I'm gonna go now ... and you, you're gonna go to sleep because it's late and you have school tomorrow, got it? - Joyce asked  
\- Got it - Jonathan answered  
\- Goodnight son -  
\- Goodnight mom -  
As soon as Joyce left his room, he turned out the lights and managed to sleep, turns out warm milk and some talk with his mother did help him to chill a little bit.

 

February 14th 1985. 7:20 am. Wheeler residence.

She got downstairs to find her family having breakfast, she got up a little bit earlier than usual just to get ready. \- Good morning sweetie - her mother said \- Good morning mom, uhm where's dad? - Nancy asked \- He just left 10 minutes ago, he had a meeting - \- Oh ... - \- Is that a new sweater? - \- Uhm... yeah I bought it a few days ago - \- I like it, it looks good on you - \- Thanks - Nancy smiled at her mother \- So is Jonathan picking you up? - Miked asked his sister \- Yeah why? you wanna go with us? - \- What makes you think I wanna go to school with you on Valentine's day? You two are gonna be kissing and ... ugh - Mike said \- Then why did you asked ? - \- I was just curious ... God ... - he said under his breath and Nancy just rolled her eyes. She finished her breakfast, took all of her stuff (including the present she had for Jonathan) and went outside, she knew that he was going to show up at any minute and then, there he was. He was wearing that denim jacket that she loved and she begged him to wear it more often, his hair was messy and he was listening to The Cure. She approached his car and opened the door, they shared a kiss and went to school. They decided it was more convenient to open up the presents when they were alone instead of bringing them to school. The rest of the day was alright, for once they didn't felt the eyes of all of the students in them and they didn't heard anyone talking about them either, probably because everyone else was too busy to actually pay attention. It's not like they cared anyways. After school, they head to Jonathan's, Joyce was still at work and Will was at Mike's house, it was the perfect opportunity to have some quality time together. \- Happy Valentine's day Jon - Nancy handed him his present - Hope you like this - \- Well ... same thing goes for you - he hands out her present- Happy Valentine's day Nance - \- Thanks you Byers - she smiled - What are you waiting for? Open it! - \- You open it first, I'm waiting for you! - \- Jonathan are you serious? - she laughed \- Open it! - \- Ok I'll let you win just because you wore that demon jacket that I like so much- she opened up her gift and gasped really loud when she saw what it was. It was the first picture they took as a couple, they were heading to the Snow Ball when Joyce decided to take a picture of them with his camera, they were laughing and smiling at eachother, it showed how happy they were at that time. \- I love it! This is so perfect - \- Oh I almost forgot - he hands out the mixtape out of his pocket \- "Valentine's day 85', for Nancy" - she reads it out loud - Mmm... I'm gonna put this on while you open up your present, c'mon you're gonna love it - As soon as the mixtape started playing, he finally opened up the gift that Nancy brought him, it was a David Bowie t-shirt, some rolls for his camera and some of his favorite candies. He couldn't help to smile, she seemed to knew him perfectly even thought they only have been dating for 3 months. Suddenly they're dancing in their room, they didn't do it gracefully but who cares? They're home alone and they're being normal teenagers for once. And they danced and danced until they got tired. \- I'm digging the mixtape by the way, has anyone told you that you have great taste in music? - \- Only Will and now ... you, I feel very flattered right now, thanks - \- Stop - she laughs. The last track of the mixtape starts playing, one of her favorite songs. \- Hey! I thought you said you didn't liked this song- \- Well certain girl plays this song over and over again when we're in the car, it's kinda catchy you know? - \- hmmm maybe it's because certain boy has me head over heels? Have you thought about it? - they laugh together and suddenly it just slips out. \- I love you Nance - Her eyes were wide open, like that time he took the plunge to kiss her. She froze, she could feel her heart pounding on her chest. They have never said "I love you" before, sure they kissed, hugged and held hands, sometimes they even shared a little PDA at school, but this? This was another level, she never thought he would be the first one to say it but fuck, he just said it and she felt the same way too. \- I love you Jonathan, I love you too - she answered. Next thing you know, they're kissing eachother, it felt like things are finally falling into place, they loved eachother, they had eachother, it's all that matters now. The night goes accordingly to the plan, they have dinner with his mom and his brother, they play Space Invaders with Will and they go to bed early because the dancing session they had earlier drained all their energy out of their bodies. February 15th, 1985. 9:55 am, Byers residence. A blizzard took place last night, school was cancelled and they were still sleeping, cuddled up together. Their first Valentine's day was a success, the first of many more to come...

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Spotify playlist with the songs included on the mixtape, go check it out if you want! :)
> 
>  
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/12124217626/playlist/18EJjHGv2LSNIXQ4tC1cbR


End file.
